


一百次的不要和一次好

by RabbitBookman



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBookman/pseuds/RabbitBookman
Summary: 就算之前有百次千次的答案是不，只要这一次，你说好，我想已经足够。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 7





	一百次的不要和一次好

“不行。”

对面黑发的男孩子这样说，一脸的你死心吧我决不会动摇。

“黑羽君，你其实不必要这么大义凛然。”他被逗笑又立刻憋回去，语调颤抖但语气极其真诚，“我只是问你要不要一起出去玩，怎么弄得和上刑场似的。”

没想到黑羽像被谁踩到一般，相当激动地回他道：“你以为呢？和一个阴险狡诈的笑面虎单独出去，到时候自己怎么死的都不知道，傻子才答应你。”

说罢还挤眉弄眼冲他做鬼脸。

当然，对于此类人身攻击白马不会恼怒，反之还笑眯眯地安静听完黑羽列举出能证明以上结论的所有理由。边听他还能在心里把这些事件做个总结，无非是说他告诉班导哪节课黑羽翘掉跑到楼顶晒太阳补瞌睡害得黑羽被罚不讲同学道义。鸡毛蒜皮的小事，在黑羽看来只要是白马探做的，就是罪大恶极罄竹难书。

其他原因也是有的，比如黑羽早就对他定了性的嫌恶，以及……

“我只是觉得一起出去玩可以增进同学友谊。若以此为由千方百计地去找你是怪盗君的证据，这种坏气氛的事我还做不来。”

白马压低了声音，说得诚恳而又无辜。在黑羽再次发作大喊出“都说老子和KID一毛钱关系也没有”前，他拍拍自己乱毛同学的肩，说：“我也没说是我俩单独出去玩，毕竟中森同学也答应了。”

“啊？”

白马直接越过他，目光投向早已站在黑羽身后的青子脸上，“你说是吧，青子？”

“对呀白马君，我还是很期待周末到来的呢。”女孩子的笑容活泼可爱，同时指关节被她捏得噶巴噶巴响，“ 快斗啊，你刚才什么意思~？”

“青、青子，你多久从厕所回来的啊哈哈哈。”

“让你和白马君友好相处，你还语言攻击别人。白马君是班长，他管你翘课有错吗？”

“听我解释……”

“还有，你想说答应和白马君出去玩的我是傻子，对吗快斗？”

“不……”

“啊啦啊啦，又打起来了。”用着说天气真好的语气说完这句话，前排的桃井惠子同学扶一把眼镜，转身对向同桌，“好了我继续给你讲这道题。”

坐回座位，看着青梅竹马间的安定日常，白马轻轻挑眉。

“不”这个词，每当对上他，似乎总爱被黑羽挂在嘴边呢。

不记得多久前他和KID的交锋，追到小巷拐角处白马还是失去了怪盗的踪迹。

想着只要追丢了这次行动便差不多相当于失败，他也懒得浪费时间。摇头准备往回走时，白马却被藏在暗处的人扯住胳膊拉进角落。

愣了一下白马反应过来，“怪盗君今天倒是好兴致，捉迷藏？”想回头看着对方，那人用手蒙住他的双眼。

“白马你别跟我扯这些，”私下的KID看起来脾气有点暴躁，“你特么刚才傻了吧唧冲出来干嘛？”

其实很想教育他高中生不宜说粗口，白马说：“放学之后看见自己同学在校外被混混围了，即使是小学生都会叫人吧。”

“……”

KID的呼吸声滞了一下，估计是没料到他会说这么一句，气结。

“白马探你个神经病，你看到在场谁是小学生的？那几个黑西装你瞎了也不可能看成一般的小混混好吗！？”

“那更不能单独放着你不管。”

“你……”

他勾了下唇角，掰开戴着白色手套的手指握进掌心。眼镜被捂久了突然睁开，看什么都还有些朦胧。“你何必自己单打独斗。”

KID皱眉看他，“我知道你接下来想说什么。不需要。”

几个月前白马就向KID提出，可以给予他一些援助，当时就被KID一口回绝，不带半点犹豫。

“白马，你不能这么干。”KID说。

“你知道我的秘密，但没有以此要挟我就该谢天谢地了。我不可能拖你下水。”

那天KID的窃取行动结束，他按照用第二种解谜方式得出的答案如约去到KID指定的地点，然后看到坐在顶楼围栏上，甩着一双腿对月呆望的KID。

那天晚上同样是满月。银光下的白衣人浑身落满清晖，天穹是看不穿的沉沉深蓝。

“白马大侦探好信用，竟然没有带着警视厅大部队来逮捕我。”他刚推开门，就听见KID的声音。

摘下帽子的KID少了点视觉上的身高优势，凌厉清冷的气息完全收敛后显得他像邻居家的普通孩子。

白马不做声，走到他身旁，轻捷地一个翻身便也坐到围栏上。

垂头能看到脚下万辆穿行的车灯，灯火流动和远处的银河交接，像成了倒影。这里离地面太远，听不见人世的嘈杂喧闹。

“有什么事就说吧，怪盗君。”余光瞟向身旁，白马说，“你总不会闲得叫我出来只为了看看都市夜景。”

KID撇撇嘴，大概是在心底默默嫌弃他的理性主义至上。“是啦是啦，我是想问你，究竟查到哪个地步了。”

“你是谁，你父亲的事，神秘的黑衣组织，名为潘多拉的宝石。”白马并不隐瞒，和盘托出。

下一刻他发现KID扑克脸有些绷不住了，“白马，我觉得以后你转职做狗仔，估计前途无量啊。”

不知是夸是损，但他至少明白自己查到这个程度，应该和KID手里的情报差不了多少了。

“你以后，别管查太多，就把逮捕怪盗当做你的首要任务。”KID看着他，“知道太多并不是好事。”

“担心我？”白马笑着问，“可是你的处境不也一样。”

“我想KID最好还是多一些后援好。”

“你别来掺和！”

KID语气起伏了一下，“有什么后果你想清楚过没有。”

白马想告诉他自己都知道都明白，但是要他事不关己袖手旁观，他真的做不到。

“那你应该明白我帮你的理由。”

“好你告诉我，哪家的道理说喜欢一个人就必须把自己的性命搭进去的！？”

瞬间炸毛。

虽然在谈论很严肃的事情，白马忍不住有点开心。看重的人也同样重视自己，他觉得这已经是很充分用来高兴的理由了。

“白马探家的道理。”他说，“我现在告诉你了。”

“呸，你简直是耍流氓啊，什么强盗逻辑。”

伸手掩住自己微红的脸，KID说：“我不能让你做我的共犯，毕竟你和我从根本上就不同。你老爸是东京警都，警都的侦探儿子暗地里却是怪盗的共犯，你能想象到时舆论会如何发展吗？”

“那是谁说的难道怪盗就不能与侦探相爱？”白马盯着他。

“闭嘴！”KID崩溃挠头，终于从一开始保持得很好的面具裂开。“谁打我小报告！”（※）

很喜欢看他被戳得烦躁想要掀桌的模样， 可KID提的那些问题白马不得不思考。

“白马，你不能，不可以，千万不要做这样的事，算我拜托你。”

展开滑翔翼离开前，KID对他说。

他却不会因此被说服。

像之前白马对黑羽说过自己喜欢他。话说完后他没给黑羽反应时间，白马直接凑到黑羽面前，以自己的唇覆上他的。

估计直接吓呆了，黑羽连推开他的动作都没有，只能任凭白马用舌撬开自己的牙关，在口腔四壁游走，交缠吮吸他的舌尖。

唇舌分开后黑羽才想起吸气，被呛住后咳了好一会儿。

“白马——咳，你吃错药了吗！？老子是男人，你也是！醒醒！”

“我觉得这是水到渠成罢了。”他笑着说。

“变态！我不喜欢你好吗！”

黑羽的回答他不可能不在意……只是，时间还长，他可以慢慢去改变。

曾经的记忆像电影般在白马眼前交替出现，他忽然有些困惑自己为何还会记得那么多琐碎的小事。

因为有黑羽快斗吧。

他望着头顶远处的一点白光，轻轻笑起来。

少年给他的所有的“不要”“不好”“不可以”“不愿意”，说到底，只不过是好意的另一种表现罢了。

眼前是层次渐深的蓝，就像那个少年那双夏日里被阳光照得微阖着的在墨色睫毛下流光转动的眸子。澄澈干净的蓝色。

……这里，又是什么地方？

他像被包裹在母亲温暖柔软的怀抱里，只想永远沉溺其中般不愿动弹分毫。偶尔气泡从身边向上飘去，然后夭折一样爆裂在上升的半途。

像梦境一样，他看见少年不同的笑颜在眼前迭现，手指却怎么伸都够不到。

似乎有一张脸越来越近，只不过并不是笑着的。

然后他感受到手臂传来的巨大拉力，整个身体往上带去。如同那晚他被怪盗拉进小巷的阴影里，争辩几句后他们便躲在搜寻人群的背后开始长长长长的接吻。

“白马！！”

他打了个激灵，如梦方醒般眨眨眼。顺着声音望过去，他看见黑羽急得要疯了的表情。

“你认得我吧！喂！”朝白马脸前不停晃手，黑羽问，“完了完了，你不是被淹傻了吧！”

嗯……？白马好像回想起了什么。

他本来约黑羽到海边出游，被黑羽以“海里全是鱼”拒绝。后来在青子的耐（bao）心（li）开（wei）导（xie）下，黑羽不情不愿地一同来海边游泳。

没记错黑羽是死活不肯离开沙滩椅半步，连最温和的踩水都不愿意，而青子去远处小店买刨冰。于是白马独自到浅海区游泳，不小心被浪头压到水下。

所以其实刚才自己溺水了？

抹了一把脸上的水珠，嫌黑羽的手在眼前晃得烦，他一把抓住，“黑羽君，够了我没事。”

“我的妈呀大少爷你吓死我了！！”黑羽长出一口气，整个人都瘫在沙滩上，“你知不知道刚才我看你半天不出现，心都凉透了。如果你有点事，你爸不弄死我才怪。”

“抱歉……”

话音未落他发觉自己被黑羽抱住。“你能不能带个救生圈再去游泳，刚才看你那样我真以为你不行了……呸呸错了，反正白马我谢谢你了别吓人好不好？”

手轻轻抚上他有些颤抖的后背，白马说：“谢谢你。”

“是啊你是要好好感谢我这个救命恩人。”

“我在谢你那么重视我。”

“……白马！”

有一个人的耳根默默烧得很烫。

“黑羽君，能够一直把我放在心里看重的地位吗？”他看着对方的双眼，语气执拗，神色认真。

“废、废话，”黑羽扭头，“只有这次便宜你！下次别问这种事！”

“到底是好还是不好？”

“……好。” 

白马笑起来，倾下身子吻了过去。

就算之前有百次千次的答案是不，只要这一次，你说好，我想已经足够。

“啊黑羽君，你说自己怕鱼。刚才你跳下海的时候，我觉得你行动自如，没感觉吗？”

“白马闭嘴！想到浑身都泡过有鱼的水我都快吐了，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊鸡皮疙瘩已经起来了，混蛋你不能省省心吗！跑去溺水干嘛！！”

这下是真的踩到猫了呀。

—END—

※然而关西的黑皮君早已看穿了一切。


End file.
